The Defender's Love
by TheWayILie
Summary: For those who has always wanted an apostate mage origin... I would appreciate every review and/or follow. Thank you so much for reading my story. Enjoy :) And for those who didn't know already, the name "Alistair(Alasdair)" means "men's defender". It is where the name of the story comes from. If there is anyone who can draw on computer, please let me know.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**I could sense their presence. I was no Warden and had no intention of becoming one with all the things I know about them but still thanks to the things that I have learned during my 21 years long lifetime I could sense the foulness in the darkspawn from 50 yards away. Though recently, I have come to realize that this feeling of foulness has increased greatly. Maybe they just got bored of the Deep Road and dwarves so they decided to go out to the surface and seek some new prey. I laughed at the thought of darkspawn being bored. Seriously though, what was happening? The darkspawn would not come out of the Deep Roads.**_  
_**Unless... My eyes widened. I held my staff tightly in my hand. "It can not be." I whispered to myself. But couldn it not? It has been four hundred years since the last Blight. I was lost in thoughts when sensed them getting closer. I climbed to the nearest and the tallest tree and waited for them to come, so that I could lure them into a trap and be done with it before they could even know. I commanded my loyal wolves to stay in the shadows, vigilant and then I heard it: "I told you we should have turned right from that huge tree, did I not Duncan? Now we are lost." I frowned. These were no darkspawn. Just some lost humans. Maybe I should give them good scare, I thought. Something like "Who dares to come so close to the centre of Lost Forest?!". I could create some mist,**_  
_**too. I bet they would all piss themselves. I smiled at the thought. "There is no use in complaining now, is there? We should camp here for tonight."**_  
_**said the one called Duncan. What?! Do they not know the rumors about the witch in this forest? The witch who preys on those who come to the forest at night? The people who live around the Forest must have told them about the Lost Witch. Or namely myself. I sighed. Stupid humans. They marked me as a witch just because I know some magic and scare those people who get too close to where I live. They did not even know how I looked like and they were scared shitless of me. I even went to the village often to buy food or get some... company. I really did not know their image of "the Lost Witch" but it was definitely not me.**_  
_**"B-but Duncan did you not hear hear what the villagers said? That there was a witch in the Forest and she wil drink our blood if get too close to the centre of the Forest." said one of them with a trembling voice. I pitied him for believing such things. Even though he looked older than me he still possed the mind of a little boy.**_

_**Duncan interrupted my thoughts: "Enough Daveth. We are Grey Wardens. If you are really afraid of such legends, then you are not suitabled to be a Warden." That explains the reason why I sensed foulness in them.**_  
_**"But the things the villagers said..." "...are all lies." I interrupted. Then I watched them all drawing their weapons and seeking the source of the sound. "Show your self." said the one blonde hair and hazel eyes. Amusing, I thought while smiling to myself and then laughed.**_  
_**"What makes you think that I will obey you?" I asked even more amused. My question seemed to confuse him. "Because I'm armed?" he said.**_  
_**I laughed again. "And what makes you think I am not?" He opened his mouth like he wanted to say something but then closed it. Watching them like that they all looked scared.**_  
_**The called Daveth looked especially scared. Like he was about to shit himself. I jumped off the branch I was sitting on with an elegant move and quietly landed right behind him.**_  
_**"Boo!" I said softly and he jumped 5 feet away from me, screaming like a little in a moment all of them turned to face me and arrows started flying towards me from all directions**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I raised my hand and the air around the arrows froze and they stopped. I glared at them then lowered my hand and the arrows dropped to the ground. I smirked at them.  
"Now now, it that anyway to greet someone?" I asked while I leaned on tree on my right.  
"Who are you?" asked the blond one. I smiled once again and put an innocent look on my face.  
"I am noone of importance. I am just...a traveller passing by." I stared directly into his eyes."Just like you."  
He seemed like my stare made him uncomfortable. He opened his mouth to say something but before he could say anything Duncan spoke.  
"You do not seem like a normal traveller." he said. At first at thought he was referring to my clothing. I was only wearing pieces of cloth that covers my hips and breasts. There were other pieces that covered my legs and arms but they were transparent so they did not count.  
"Not every traveller can jump off trees and stop arrows like that." said Duncan. Then I realized he was referring to my skills.  
I smiled slightly wickedly and said:"Well, you can not survive in this forest without such skills." "Indeed you can not. After all we did heard rumors of a dangerous witch living in this forest. What was she called? The Lost Witch." This man.  
Duncan. He seemed intelligent and wise. His dark eyes were unreadable. What does he want?, I wondered. What is he thinking? I put on my innocent face again. "Indeed? I heard no such thing. It must be a tale that the villager made up." I said batting my eyelashes.  
"Don't lie. We all saw the way you stopped those arrows. You are no traveller. You are a mage AND the witch the villager were talking about." said the blond one. I couldn't help but smile. He obviously wasn't so bright but he had this thing about him that seemed to atract people. Or just me.  
I laughed. "Looks like I have been exposed. So what is it to be then? What will you do to 'the Lost Witch'?" I asked.  
"Killing would be a waste. Not to mention that odds of succeeding looks real slim..." started Duncan but the blondie cut him off:  
"What do you mean odds are slim? She is outnumbered 10 to 1!" he said. "It may seem that way, Alistair but it is not. The creatures of the Forest and even the Forest itself is on her side. We are at a disadvantage."  
I smiled. So his name was Alistair. Who was he defending I wonder. Alistair thought about what Duncan said and decided he was right so he shut up.  
"We wish to camp here for the night. I believe we need your permission for that." said Duncan. I laughed.  
"Why would you need my permission for such thing? I do not own the forest." I said.  
"Then why do you kill the villagers that come here?" asked one of them.  
"I do not kill them. I just scare them off. And I do that only if they come too close to my home." I answered.  
"Your home?"  
"Yes, my home. The things that the villagers say about me are all lies or the things that I said I would do if they did not leave."  
That gave them something to think about. I watched them as they were trying to decide whether to trust me or not. The only ones that were not talking were Duncan and Alistair. Duncan seemed to believe me. But Alistair was just staring at me. Why was he looking at me like that? I mean I knew that I was beautiful but he was not looking at me like any other man would. He looked at me like he found me curious. "So I assume you have never seen a women before." I said raising my eyebrow. He blushed immediately and so intensely that he look like a tomato. Cute, I thought.  
But I would never say that out loud. I must have been too deep in thoughts that I jumped when one of the other Wardens talked to me.  
"You said that you only scare the ones who get close to your home but I do not see any house or something like that around here.  
I smirked."Well, that's because I do not wish for you to see it." Then I turned to Duncan."You said you wanted to camp here. Why not stay at my house instead?"  
I said and before any of them could say anything raised my staff and allowed them to see it. My house. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

From the looks in their eyes I could tell that they were expecting more than a small hut.  
"What? Did you expect a huge mansion with ancient carving on its walls?" I asked. "'Tis a forest, is it not? How could something like that fit in this small clearing?"  
"You could enlarge the clearing by cutting down some trees. It wouldn't be so hard with your magic." said Alistair. I glared at him angrily.  
"I know better that destroying the homes of the creatures of this forest." I snapped. He looked surprised by my reaction. He glanced back at my hut, displeased.  
"But...This hut is so small." he complained. "Well then, feel free to camp outside in the cold with wild animals that will come to eat you while you sleep." I said angrily and headed into my hut. I had bunk beds and lots of spare sheets so it wouldn't be a problem to arrange temporary beds but the real problem was that there was not enough space for all of them. They were all huge muscular men where I was just a short, thin girl. It actually got a bit claustrophobic with all of them jammed in my small hut. Two will sleep on the bunk beds and the other eight will sleep on the bed that I will prepare with the sheet, I thought. And I... Well, I guess I will just sleep outside with the wolves. I moved towards my cabinet while they were examining the motives that I drew on the walls and the ceiling. There weren't much to do in the forest other than running with the animals or reading so I would often spend my time decorating my walls. I finished preparing the beds and told them where they will sleep. I gave the bunk beds to Duncan and another senior Warden.  
The others were to sleep on the sheets.  
"Wait... If they are slleping on the beds and we on the floor... then where will you sleep?" asked Alistair. I looked at his warm, hazel eyes and without showing any expression "It is obvious, is it not? I am going to sleep outside." I told him. "But you can't do that." he said. "And why not?" I asked, amused.  
"This is your hut. We can't just throw you would be rude" I do no know why but his eyes reminded me of a little boy's.  
I laughed loudly. "You are not throwing me out. Not that you could if you wanted to." I smirked. "I am going out on my own will. I would be a poor host if I let my guest sleep outside in the cold and dark. With the wild scary animals that will eat you alive." I said the last a few lines with a scared, dramatic tone but I regretted it immediately when I saw his expression. He looked worried, almost sad. I don't know why I felt this way. I usually enjoyed making others sad unless they were children and he definitely was not a child.  
"Oh, don't look at me like that, big boy. I will be fine. I have lived in this forest for most of my life. I do not feel treatened by the creatures of the forest." Then I turned to the others. "I will leave alone for now so that you can get changed in peace. When you are done please come out. I will light a fire and cook something." I said and got out of the hut. I lit a fire and cooked meat with some herbs I gathered today. About ten minutes later they came out off the hut and sat by the fire. I handed all of them a bowl of stew and watched as they ate. I didn't feel hungry so I didn't eat. They seemed to like my stew. They ate it all. Good thing I made a lot, I thought. They were eating like a group of animals. I have never seen someone eat like that before. Maybe it had something to do with being a Warden. I continued observing them as they laughed at each other for various reasons. I was trying to figure out why they laughed at Alistair as he was blushing like a tomato again when Duncan came near me.  
"You are very kind to open your home to us and even give us food. I cannot thank you enough." he said. I smiled. "It is no trouble. I do not get a lot of visitors. Especially not the mighty slayers of darkspawn." I said. I continued watching them as I spoke. Now, Alistair was laughing with them, too. But when Duncan spoke again the tone of his voice made me turn my attention to him.  
"Well then would mind listening to what I have to say?" he asked. He sounded like he wanted me to walk into the Black City.  
"Of course." I said but my voice was uncertain. He asked his question anyway and I realized it wasn't so different from the thing I thought he would ask.

"Would consider becoming a Grey Warden and join us in the battle we are headed?"... 


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**"No." He looked surprised at my immediate reaction."Might I ask why?" he asked.**_  
_**"Because I know way too much about the Wardens and...you are not the nicest order to join...to put it mildly." I answered.**_  
_**"What exactly do you know?" He looked suspicious. Like he thought that the things I knew can not be true. Afterall they were top secrects.**_  
_**I smiled wickedly and lowered my voice: "I know what the Joining involves. I know that the Wardens drink darkspawn blood to become what they are and also that not all who take the Joining survive. Some die because their body can not take the taint in the blood." His eyes grew wider as I spoke."I know that the taint is a death sentence, the reason why the Grey Wardens are needed to slay the Archdemon and also what happens when the Archdemon dies." I could see that he could not believe how I actually knew all these.**_  
_**"Who know a great deal even though I do not know how you learned all these... but then you must understand why Grey Wardens are needed and why we keep all these a secret. Would you not do this for the sake of others?" He said like it was the natural thing to do. Well, it probably was but I wouldn't do it.**_  
_**"Despite the fact that I am all alone and everything, I happen to like living and 30 years just seem so short. And of course there is the fact that I really hate other people or at least most of them." I said coolly. "Hmm... I see." he said. No, you don't, I thought. No one does. Duncan didn't seem he had given up on me yet, which was disturbing. "Let me know if you change your mind" he said and returned to the others.**_  
_**I started watching them again. They were laughing all the time. I was surprised that they didn't run out off topics. They were surprisingly fun to watch. As I was trying to figure out what they were going on about a felt a movement beside me. This time it was Alistair. He sat beside me and made himself comfartable. Then turned towards me.**_  
_**"Mind if I ask you a few questions?" he said.**_  
_**I paused for a moment. Then "Not at all." I said. I am sure he sensed the hesitation in my voice but went on with his questions anyway.**_  
_**He cleared his throat and asked his first question:**_  
_**"What's your name?" I looked at him. "What?" I asked with disbelief. I was expecting something like 'Why the hell do you live in the middle of a forest?' or 'What's with your clothes?' since most people would ask these questions first. No one who came to the forest asked me my name before. Probably because they were either too busy pissing themselves or they found me extremely curious.**_  
_**"Your name. You have one, right?" he said looking amused.**_  
_**"Of course I have one!" I said. What a ridiculous question!**_  
_**"What is it, then? Or did forget it?" That made me even more angry.**_  
_**"No!" I could feel my cheeks heat. He raised his eyebrows. "Ugh! It's Aurora. My name is Aurora. Happy?" Then he started laughing. Ugh, he is annoying, I thought.**_  
_**How do they endure this?**_  
_**"Anymore questions?" I hissed. Angry because he was still laughing.**_  
_**"No. I..umm.. Tell me about yourself... Aurora." he said, smiling shyly.**_  
_**"What do you want to know?"**_  
_**"I don't know. Anything you can spare." "Curious, are we?" I said. "Hmm.. Let's see..."**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I do not have any memory of my parents or where I come from. My first memory is being brought to the Circle of Fereldan. I was five years old then. Or so I was told. I remember how magnificent I thought it was. The templars who were in charge of me were nice so I did not resist them. But I did not let them touch me, either. They took me into the tower and gave me a bed to sleep. I felt exhausted so I fell asleep in seconds. The next morning they came to my room and took me somewhere. They had me sit down on a woodden chair and then a man came near me with something strange in his hand. Something sharp. Fear struck me and I started screaming. So loud that they had to cover their ears. Templars tried to hold me down but they couldn't. I was out of control. Anyone who tried come near me would find his hair on fire or his body frozen. After a few more attemps they finally gave up. I was too small to be a threat anyway they said. After that they assigned me a mentor.  
I can not recall her name but she was nice to me. Weeks past as I was training hard to become a real mage. I started to become aware of my surroundings. The other mages whispering to each other about things that I could not understand, the hateful gaze of templars upon us. All of these made me feel uncomfortable. I also felt so lonely since there were no others around my age. Except for a boy who was about 2 years older than me. Cullen I believe his name was He was training to become a templar, though. So I couldn't really make friends with him. But he did no seem to care about that. We made friends. He was really nice to me. But he wasn't enough. Our schedules did not match so we could rarely see each other. I wanted to go out. When I told him that I wanted to go out, he said that I couldn't. I didn't believe him. I called him a liar and ran off. I found the man who seemed to be in charge of everything, I think they called him the First Enchanter, and asked him if I could go home even though I had no idea where it was. He smiled at me. But he seemed sad. 'No, child.' he said. 'You cannot go out...' I think he was about to say more but I ran out, crying. From that moment I started hating that place. Knowing I could never get out, I felt trapped..."  
Alistair interupted me: "But you are here now. That means you must have escaped from the Circle." he said.  
I smiled warmly at him and said: "Why, aren't you smart!" with a cute and sarcastic voice.  
He rolled his eyes. "I mean how did you escape? You were so young and all."  
"Well I didn't escape on my own. I had help." and before he could say anything else I pressed my finger to his lips. "Hey, do you want to know about my escape or not?" I said. He nodded and shut his mouth.  
"Good. Now, where was I? Ahh, yes. After that day I didn't eat anything for days and didn't speak for even longer. I would just get out the quarters in the morning, go to a silent spot and practise spells. Sometimes others would come to speak with me but I refused to speak. I even pushed away Cullen but he never gave up. I eventually returned to my normal self but never stopped feeling trapped. That made me really sad and I grew sadder every day. Some days I would even cry. This went on for about 2 years. Though, I never stopped practising magic. I was really talented and way better than other apprentices. And most of them were older than me and they had been in the Circle longer than I have.

As the days past I grew more and more aware. I was smart for my age and could understand things that others could not. I also seemed to know a language that my mentor or the other mages in the Circle could not recognise. They never did find out and I still do not know what it is. Anyway. I started to hear rumors about a mage rebellion in the Circle. I heard that a group of mages were planning to escape. No one really believed it but it was there. As a result the templars started to watch us more carefully. Even Cullen was insecure. I simply did not care. Not until one night Cullen came to speak with me.  
'You know about the rumors, right? You heard them.' he said.  
'Yes. What of it?' I asked. He looked around nervously. Like he wanted to make sure no one was watching.  
'You could use this, you know.' he whispered.  
I was confused. "Use what?"  
'The rebellion. The rumors are true. Templars learned that they were planning to escape tomorrow before dawn. So they are planning to stop them.'  
'So?' I still could not understand how I could use this.  
'So? This is a perfect opportunity for you to escape. Didn't you say you wanted to get out? There will be a huge commotion tomorrow. No one would realize if you just snuck out.'  
I looked at him. Surprised. He was right. If I could use this well, no one would realize that I am gone until much later.  
'You are right but... would this not get you in trouble? You are templar after all.' I said.  
'Probably if they found out but the chances are slim. And I'm not an offical templar anyway. I didn't take any vows, yet.' I was so happy. 'Besides you are smart enough to figure this out on your own and everyone knows that. But we have another problem. We need to find and destroy your phylactery or they will just find you again.'  
'What is a phylactery?" I asked. I was unfamiliar with the word.  
'Do you remember that when you first came here, they took a sample of your blood?" he asked.  
I blinked. 'They never did. I did not let them. I would just start screaming when they came too close so they just gave up.' I said. He looked very pleased to hear that and told me there was nothing to worry about then. We planned my escape. I was to go to the entrance of the tower when the commotion started and wait for him. Then he would get me out and I would be free. We agreed on the plan and went to our quarters. I went to bed immediately and fell asleep while thinking of what to do after I got out.

I woke up when I heard a scream. It started, I thought. I quickly grab everything I could. A few spell books, clothes and money. I ran to the entrance. There were templars everywhere, battling mages and mages fighting back. I got away easily and because I was small no one realized me. I saw that Cullen was waiting for me in a corner. He got up when he saw me and we got out. A boat was there. Otherwise it was empty. Before I got on the boat I thanked Cullen for everything he has done and kissed him on the cheek. He watched as I sailed towards the docks of Lake Calenhad. He had tears in his eyes. Once I started running and didn't stop until I reached a village. I bought something to eat and kept going. I did not know where to go to but something told me to keep going. After a while a reached to a forest and went inside without a second thought. I walked for who knows how long and finally I reached to a forest clearing. This clearing. And also this hut. When I saw it, for the first time in my life short life I felt like I was home..." 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"That's my story." I pulled my knees to my stomach and waited for his reaction. I had no idea how he would react because I have never told anyone all of this before. I did tell someone but not everything and I have no idea why I told him, either considering how it turned out to be the last time. I hope I will not regret this, I thought.  
"Wow!" Now that is not what I was expecting. I thought he would accuse me of being a blood mage and run for the templars since that was what the last one did. But instead he was... impressed? "That was an amazing story. And of course it can't be easy to talk about. Thank you sharing with me." he said and smiled at me while I was looking at him as if I was questioning that he was sane or not. His eyes seemed to be glowing with what? Happiness? Why would he be happy over something like this? He really is crazy after all,  
I thought.  
"What?" I said. "No accusing me of being a blood mage? Or a wicked witch? No running screaming for the templars?"  
He laughed. "No. Why would you think that I would do something like that?"  
"Because that is the common reaction to my story." I said, looking away from him.  
"So you told about this to other people before." he said. He didn't look surprised but the glow in his eyes from a moment ago was gone.  
"Only once to a single person. And he was not as impressed as you are, let me tell you." I sighed.  
"I see. So I assume you never left here since then?" I looked at him.  
"Of course not. I have travelled to so many places. Almost everywhere in Thedas." I said.  
"Really? And you always came back here? Couldn't you find anywhere nicer?" he said, raising one of his eyebrows. I shook my head.  
"No. This is the only place I have been able to consider home. I went to Orlais, Antiva, Free Marches but no. I also have travelled trough all of Ferelden but always found my way back here." He seemed impressed. I sighed again."Enough of this talk. I have revealed too much about myself to you while I know nothing about you but your name and that disturbs me." I said, looking at him. That annoyed him.  
"What do you want know?" he asked. I could see his hesitation but I did not care. I told him a great deal about myself and I wished to know about him.  
I smirked. "Anything you can spare." "Fair enough." He cleared his throath."Hmm... First my mother was a serving girl at the Redcliff Castle and died when I was really young. I was raised in Redcliff Castle by the arl and trained as a templar at the monastrery there. I was still there until six months ago when I was recruited into the Grey Wardens."  
"You were a mage-hunter?!" I asked in shock. No wonder he did not run for the templars when he was a templar himself.  
"I was trained to be one. I was recruited into the Grey Wardens before I could take my vows. And I thank the Maker for that. I hated it there." So he was not an officail templar. But he possed the abilities of one. But he didn't seem like other templars. Like the ones who actually enjoyed hunting mages or killing them. Definitely nothing like them, I thought.  
"Why did the arl take you?"  
"Hmm.. Let's see. How do I explain this? I'm a bastard. And before you make any smart comment I mean the fatherless kind. After my mother died he took me in and put a roof over my head even though he wasn't my father. He was good to me and he didn't have to be. I respect him and I don't blame him anymore for sending me off to the Chantry once I was old enough."  
"Why did he send you to the Chantry anyway?" I asked. It seemed ridicilous after all he did for Alistair.  
"Arl Eamon eventually married a young woman from Orlais, which caused all sorts of problems between him and the king because it was so soon after the war. But he loved her.  
And the new arlessa resented the rumors which pegged me as his bastard. They weren't true, but of course they existed. The arl didn't care, but she did. So off I was packed to the nearest monastery at the age of ten. Just as well. The arlessa made sure the castle wasn't a home to me by that point. She despised me." he said. He looked a little sad.  
"That is a terrible thing to do to a child. Almost as terrible as tearing a mage child away from his family to take him to the Circle." We had one thing in common, I guess.  
We were both taken away from our homes. Though he remembered his time there where I did not.  
"Maybe" He shrugged. "She felt threatened by my presence, I can see that now. I can't say I blame her. She wondere if the rumors were true herself, I bet. I remember I had an amulet with Andraste's holy symbol on it. The only thing I had of my mother's. I was so furious at being sent away I tore it off and threw it at the wall and it shattered."  
He shook his head. "Stupid, stupid thing to do. The arl came by the monastery a few times see how I was, but I was stubborn. I hated it there and blamed him for everything...  
and eventually he stoped coming."  
"You were young." I said with a soft voice, thinking of the things I did when I was young. Or younger.  
"Then why have you remained in the monastery if you hated it there?" I asked. Suddenly humor lit in his eyes.  
"Have you seen the uniform? It's not only stylish, but well-made. I'm a sucker for good tailoring." He said with a smile. "You should have come to live with me, then. My skill in tailoring has improved greatly over the years that I lived here in the forest. I am sure I could have made something that would suit you." I said sarcastiicly. He looked surprised. "Oh, you aren't kidding. I think think templar uniform are as colourful as they are just so templar didn't feel dull in comparison. The last you want when you're about to take down some maleficar out in the woods is to have him point and laugh at your taste in clothing. Am I right?" He had that humor in his eyes once again.  
I glanced at him and smirked. "Seems like that my happen anyway." I said.  
"Oh, ow, ow, stab wound to the pride are the worst." He sighed. "You don't really want to know about my being a templar, do you? It's really quite boring." He looked defeated.  
"Try me, templar." I said and folded my arms. He sighed again.  
"I did hate going to the monastery. The initiates from poor families thought I put on airs, while the noble ones called me bastard and ignored me." He seemed a little furious. Poor thing, I thought. He frowned. "I felt like Arl Eamon had cast me off, unwanted, and I was determined to be bitter. But I took some solace in the training itself I guess. I was actually quite good at it. "Enjoyed hunting mages, eh?" I asked in a slightly bitter tone. He was lucky that they never sent him after me or he would have ended up like others.  
"No, I never got that far."  
"Right. You said you never took your vows." That was a comforting thought. If he did not take him vows than that means he did not start receiving lyrium, as well.  
"Yep. I mostly learned about disipline and training my mind to use the abilities that templar have. It was difficult, but rewarding. Duncan said my abilities might be of good use when we encountered darkspawn magic so I kept it up."  
"I see. Enough then. My curiousity is sated, for now, and you are free to do whatever you will." I said. He smiled and nodded. Now that I looked at him closely he looked exhausted.  
There were almost darkk circles under his eyes. And when I looked at the others, I saw that they were all in a similar situation. I raised to my feet.  
"All right, boys. Bed time!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They did not want to sleep right away but I told them that I wanted to sleep and that they were invading my bed. To be honest I didn't want to sleep, either but they all seemed so tired that I had no choice. They all raised to their feet and went into the hut. Only Alistair stayed to help me clean up.  
"You should go to sleep. I can handle this on my own." I told him.  
"Of course you can but a little help wouldn't hurt, would it?" he said while he gathering the bowls. I rolled my eyes and let him do as he pleased. We finished within minutes. "Where should I put these?" asked Alistair, pointing at the dirty dishes.  
"Leave them near the front door. I will take them to the river with me tomorrow." I went inside and took some sheets for myself. They were not asleep yet. They wished me goodnight and I went outside. Alistair was still there. I looked at him. "What are you still doing here? Go inside and sleep." I ordered and started preparing my bed.  
"You don't have to sleep here, you know." he said, still standing there.  
"Yes, I do."  
"No, you don't. You sleep inside. I'm sure we can open some space for...you. You are really thin." I raised my brows. I was indeed thin but I wasn't without curves.  
"I-I didn't mean it in a bad way. I mean being small is a good thing. You know you can fit into holes or tiny spaces or..." he shut up when he swa my expression. I could swear that he was nervous. I sighed and folded the sheets. "Fine. But I will not sleep in the middle. I do not want to be squished by you big guys." I said and turned away from him but even if I could not see his face I could tell that he was smiling.

When I got inside, everyone looked at me in saying anything, I walked towards the cabinet and put the sheets back. Alistair came in after me and announced that I will be sleeping in the hut, with an enourmous grin on his face. The others seemed pleased, too. Except for the one who still thought I was a dangerous witch. Daveth, I think. They all went to bed and left a space big enough for me in the corner. I lied down and saw that I was to sleep next to Alistair. I thought he would talk to me or continue asking me silly questions but instead he fell asleep immediately. So he was exhausted after all, I thought. I on the other hand did not sleep that fast. I continued observing them for a while. They all looked so peaceful, again except for Daveth who looked very restless in his sleep. I could not believe how they could trust me so quickly. They ate the food I made for them and even slept while I was present. They were either really stupid or thought that I was too small and powerless to be able to harm them. I frowned at the thought. Alistair told me that I was small. I was not small. Of course I was shorter and thinner compared to them. And of course I didn't have the muscles they had. I was woman after all. They had rock hard muscles where I had soft curves. And they were all at least about 6 inches taller than I am some of them even taller. But I was not short, either. I was as tall as an average woman. Maybe they are a little too tall, I thought. I sighed and pushed the thoughts away from my mind. I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep.

I dreamed of a great battle that night. And it was not a normal battle, either. It was a battle fought against darkspawn. I was running and there was someone behind me but I did not know who. I didn't feel threatened by his presence so I didn't mind. We were trying to cross a bridge made of stone. There were soldiers on one side but they were soon overwhelmed by huge rocks. I was also going to be crushed if I wasn't careful. I ran and ran until I reached a tower. Something told me to go inside and I did.  
There were darkspawn everywhere. We fought our way through the top floor of the tower. There was an ogre that attacked us on sight. We somehow managed to kill. After that I looked around and saw a pile of woods. I ran and lit the pile without a second thought. After I lit it I felt a sharp pain in my right shoulder and stomach. The pain overwhelmed me and I fell to the ground. The last thing I saw before the darknes drew me in was Alistair lying on the floor beside me, covered in blood.

I woke up and gasped. I quickly sat up and looked around. The Wardens were still sleeping. I lowered my head to look at Alistair. He was sleeping, too. So deeply that nothing could wake him up. I sighed with relief. I am alive. He is alive. And we are safe. It was just a dream. But what did it mean?, I wondered. My dreams always meant something. Some of them even actually came true. What if this is one them?, I thought. It certainly seemed like one of them.

I was still worriying about it when someone woke up.I turned to see who it was. Daveth. His yawning distrupted my thoughts so I glared at him. When he saw me he jumped and started looking at me as if I was going to eat him. I continued glaring and he soon started sweating. I sighed and turned my head away from him. I got out of the sheets, took some ingredients for food Daveth watched every movement I made like he wanted to make sure I wasn't preparing a ritual to sacrifice them or something. I ignored him and went outside. After putting the ingredients near the firepit, I took the last nights dishes and went to the river nearby. I took of my clothes and got into the water. It was cold but resfreshing. I took the bowls one by one and washed them. Once I was done I got out of the water and got dressed. When I got back to the hut, everyone was up and about and they were waiting for me. I waved to get their attention and they waved back when they saw me. I lit a fire and started cooking the eggs I picked up on the road. I gave everyone a plate and put a piece of egg on the plates. They all seemed grateful. Only Alistair gave me a strange look when I gave him his share.  
"What? Afraid that I might have put poison in it?" I said and heard Daveth choke on his food.  
"No." "Then why are you looking at me like that?"  
"I was wondering." he pointed at me. "Why are you wet?"  
"Because I was bathing." I said cooly and walked away. He didn't say anything else. I sat near the fire so that I would dry faster. They ate their breakfast almost in a hurry and started gathering their belongings. I also got up and took my staff. When they finished gathering, Duncan came near me.  
"I would like to thank you for your hospitality. And also you should know that my offer still stands." he said. I smiled. "You are welcome and I am afraid my answer has not changed. Before you go, might I ask where you are headed?" I said. "We are headed to Ostagar. It was once one of the most important defensive Imperial holdings south of the Waking Sea. So I believe it is appropriate that we make our stand there.  
It stands in the edge of Kocari Wild in the south of Fereldan. If you ever change mind, you are free to join us there." I smiled. This man did not know what to give up is.  
I guided them out of the forest. I looked at them one last time and smiled. "Feel free to visit whenever you are available. You will always be welcome here." I bowed slightly. "Fare you well, my friends. Dareth shiral." I said and turned away. When I returned to my hut, I realized it seemed so lonely. Then I thought about my dream. About what it meant.  
There must be something I can do to change it, I thought. Simply staying here would be the coward way out. And I would not be able to save Alistair if I stayed here. I had to do something. I took a sheet and put it on the ground. Then I gathered my spell books, all my money and a few pieces of clothes. I put them all on the sheet and folded the sheet, making it into a sack. I grabbed my staff and tied the the sack on it. I got out off the hut and looked up to the sky. "So the adventure shall begin once more..." 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

About 2 weeks later.

I travelled to the south of Ferelden after I got out off the forest. The Lost Forest was in the west of Ferelden, behind the Frostback Mountains. So it was quiet the voyage. Thankfully, I did not have any problems until I reached Ostagar.

"What do you mean I can't go in?" I asked angrily to the annoying soldier that refuse let me past. I have been waiting for days.  
"I am sorry miss but as I said before I'm not allowed to let anyone in unless I have been ordered to." he insisted. "I told you. I am here for the Grey Wardens." I was getting angry and had a growing urge of setting his hair on fire. Could he not understand what I said?  
"And I told you that I wasn't informed that a Grey Warden other Duncan would be arriving today and I can't just let everyone in." "Then a least let me talk to someone." I insisted. I could tell that he found me extremely annoying.  
"Duncan has not arrieved yet and he is the only one who can get you in. So you can either wait for him or leave." he said. What he said surprised me. He has not arrieved, yet? How is that possible, I wondered. They took off before I did. Maybe they followed a different path.

The soldier was still looking at me impatiently when I heard some noise behind him. When I looked there I saw a blonde man wearing a golden armor and a few others who did not as fancy as he did walking this way. The blonde man looked really familiar and took me a few moment to figure out why. He looks like Alistair, I thought. They looked so similar that I almost called to him. But there were still something different. They looked similar but this man's posture was totally different. He had this arrogant look on his face and seemed really confident about...well, everything. And of course he was handsome. Alistair was handsome too but he lacked confidence. I wondered who he was but before I could ask, the annoying soldier kneeled before him.  
"Your Majesty." he said with a voice full of respect. My eyes widened. He is the king? Wow. I never thought I would meet the King one day. But then I never thought I would leave the forest to become a Warden, either. You never know what life has in storage for you. "Duncan hasn't arrieved, yet?" he asked to the annoying soldier. He raised to his feet.  
"No, your Majesty, he has not arrieved, yet." he said and then looked at me."But this lady here insists that she is here for the Wardens." The King nodded before he turned his attention to me.

I could tell that he was stunned when he saw me and I was not surprised. Many people told me that I was beautiful even though, I did not need to hear it from them. I already knew that I had stunning looks. I had big, emerald green eyes, really long, black, and slightly wavy hair, a straight nose, full, cherry coloured lips and a smooth skin. Everywhere I go, women would be jealous of me because of the compliment I got from the men. Even the married ones would give me a death glare. I did not really care about the way they stared but the compliments were really sickening. "Where are your wings, sweetheart?" or "You must be the Maker's gift to the men on Thedas." were the most common ones. I sighed and the King snapped out of his daze. He cleared his throat and offered me his hand. "Any friend of Duncan and the Wardens is my friend, too." I put my hand in his and shook it firmly. He let go of my hand but before he could say something he spotted something behind me and his eyes started to glow with exitement.  
"Ho, there Duncan!" he shouted and walked past me. I turned around and saw Duncan. He looked surprised.  
"King Cailan I did not expect a..."  
"A royal welcome? I was begining to worry you'd miss all the fun." King Cailan cut him off.  
"Not if I could help it, your Majesty." Duncan said.  
"Then I'll have the mighty Duncan at my side at the battle, afterall. Glorious." I was starting to think that King Cailan was a little stupid. "You mentioned in your letters that you found another recruit in your journeys but couldn't convince her to come with you." He is talking about me, I guessed. Then Duncan spotted me behind the King and he looked pleased.  
"Yes, your Majesty. That is true. Although it looks like she changed her mind afterall."  
"What?" King Cailan looked confused. I walked past him and stood next to Duncan.  
"Allow me to intruduce you, your Majesty." said Duncan while pointing at me. King Cailan looked really surprised.  
"My apologies, my lady. I did not realize that you were a Grey Warden recruit since you arrieved ahead of Duncan." he said.  
"There is no need to be so formal, your Majesty. We will be shedding blood together afterall." I said.  
"True. It is a pleasure to meet you. Might I know your name?"  
"My name is Aurora and it is also a pleasure to meet you, King Cailan."  
"Thank you. And allow me to be the first to welcome you to Ostagar. The Wardens will benefit greatly with you in their ranks." he said. I bowed my head slightly.  
"I am sorry to cut this short but I should return to my tent. Loghian waits eagerly to bore me with his strategies." He looked bored already.  
"Your uncle sends his greetings and reminds you that Redcliff forces could be here in less than a week." Duncan said.  
"Ha! Eamon just wants it on the glory. We've won three battles against these monsters and tomorrow should be no different."  
I raised my eyebrows. "I was not aware that we were going so well." I said.  
"I'm not even sure this is a true Blight. There are plenty of darkspawn on the field, but alas, we have seen no sigh of an archdemon." He turned to leave.  
"Disappointed, your Majesty?" said Duncan.  
"I'd hoped for a war like in the tales! A king riding with the fabled Grey Wardens against a tainted god! But I suppose this will have to do." Alright, I thought, he really is stupid. He turned to face us. "I must go before Loghain sends out a search party. Farewell, Grey Wardens!" he said and left.  
Duncan sighed and came near me. "What the king said is true. They've won several battles against the darkspawn here." ha said.  
"You don't sound very reassured, Duncan." I said. We started walking.  
"Despite the victories so far, the darkspawn horde grows larger with each passing day. By now, they look to outnumber us. I know there is an archdemon behind this. But I cannot ask the king to act solely on my feelings." He looked worried.  
"Then we should move quickly." "Yes. We should proceed with the ritual." he agreed. I looked behind him and there was noone.  
"Where are the others? I asked.  
"They arrieved before I did. I had another job to take care of so they went ahead of me. I believe they arrieved about five days ago." he said.  
"They are already here?! Ugh! I waited here for days for nothing. Wonderful." I said. They came here a day before I did and I still had to wait for Duncan. Stupid soldier. I really should have set his hair or ass or both on fire. Duncan laughed.  
"Well, at least you got in now. I am glad you didn't leave. Now, feel free to explore the camp here as you wish. All I ask is you do not leave it for the time being. You have already met Alistair and the others so it won't be so much trouble for you to find them. When you are ready seek Alistair out and tell it's time to summon other recruits. Until then, I have bussiness I must attend to. You may find me at the Grey Warden tent on the other side of this bridge, should you need to." he said pointing the bridge ahead of us. I nodded and he left.  
"Well. Let's hope that I will not regret any of this, though, that is highly unlikely. But now that I have come this far, there is no turning back..." I said to myself and set off.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The camp was bigger than I thought. I looked around in amazement as I was walking across the camp. And everyone was looking at me. Probably because my clothes were standing out too much.  
Things were so busy. People were constantly running around. I have never seen so many people in a rush before. The only one who did not seem to be in a rush was a man standing in front of some wooden fences. When I looked carefullly I realized that there was a dog inside those fences. When I came close the man spoke to me.  
"Excuse me, miss. You are with the Grey Wardens, right?" he asked.  
"Yes, I am."  
"Can I ask you a favour?"  
I hesitated before I answer. "Sure, I guess."  
He pointed at the dog inside the fence. "This is a mabari. Smart breed and strong. His owner died in the last battle, and the poor hound swallowed drakspawn blood. I have medicine that might help but I need him muzzled first." he explained. I shrugged.  
"I'll give it a shot." I said. I took the muzzled and entered the cage before he could say anything else.  
The dog looked up at me respectfully and backed down from his aggressive stance. I could see the intelligence in his eyes, as well as a great deal of pain. The poor animal was very ill. I got closer to him and strechted out my hand, letting him smell me. I petted his head and slowly tried to muzzle him. He growled weakly but did not challenge me. After I was done, he whimpered plaintively.  
I petted his head once more and got out off the cage.  
"Well done! Now I can treat him properly. Poor fellow." he said. He seemed sad. He looked up at me. "Come to think of it, are you heading into the Wilds any time soon?" "I... might be. Why?"  
"There is a particular herb I could use to improve the dog's chances. It grows in the swamps here, if I remember. If you happen to across it, I could use it. It's very distinctive: all white with a blood red center." he said. He suddenly looked happier.  
I frowned. "Why don't you get it yourself?" I asked.  
"The Wilds are out off-limits to non-soldiers. And I have many other hounds in my care."  
I sighed. "I'll see what I can do." He looked really pleased. "Good. In the mean time, I'll begin treating our poor friend." he said and walked away. I sighed again. That's right. Now that I will be a Warden everyone will try to send me to run errands for them, I thought. I wondered if it was too late to turn back.

I explored the camp as much as I could. There were interesting people there. Ash Warriors, soldiers, other mages, templars who looked at me like I was a serial killer, elven servants and even more soldiers.  
I also met the other recruits. A knight called Jory and the frightened little boy from the forest, Daveth. Jory did not seem to mind me being the third recruit and were actually nice to me. Daveth, on the other hand almost shit himself when he saw me and paled when he learned that I was the third recruit. I told that I would not hurt him unless he gave me a reason but he did not seem to be convinced. Both of them returned to the Grey Wardens' tent after I spoke to them. I suppose it was time to find Alistair.

It took me about five minutes to find Alistair and when I did, I realized he was not alone. He was talking to an old man who was wearing robes.  
"What is it now? Haven't Grey Wardens asked more than enough of the Circle?" said the old man. He looked a little angry.  
"I simply came to deliver a message from the revered mother, ser mage. She desires your presence." said Alistair. He seemed to be in a little awkward position and none of them noticed my presence.  
"What her reverence 'desires' is of no concern to me. I am busy helping the Grey Wardens. By the king's orders, I might add!" My, isn't he nice? Alistair seemed to enjoy his grumpiness more than I did.  
"Should I have asked her to write a note?" he asked the grumpy man. His eyes had that familiar glow in them.  
"Tell her I will not be harassed in this manner!" he demanded. Alistair's humor was not helping him.  
"Yes, I was harassing you by delivering a message." I must admit it was quite funny.  
"Your glibness does you no credit." The old man was getting more and more angry.  
"Here I thought we were getting along so well. I was even going to name one of my children after you...the grumpy one." Alistair said and I started laughing. They looked at me. The grumpy got even more angry. "Enough!" he said. "I will speak to the woman if I must. Get out of my way, fool!" Then he left. Alistair turned to me.  
"You know, one good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together." said Alistair, smirking.  
"Well, that's one way to think about it, I guess." I said. He chuckled.  
"Think about it. It's like a party: we could all stand in a circle and hold hands. That would give the darkspawn something to think about." Then he smiled again. For an unknown reason his smile made me feel warm and fuzzy inside and it was infectious so I smiled back."So, you are the third recruit. I'm not really surprised since Duncan was really impressed but I am surprised that you agreed to join." I shrugged. "I did not have anything better to do." I said.  
"Whatever. I'm glad you decided to join us. Grey Wardens need more woman anyway." he said.  
"You want more woman in the Grey Wardens, do you?" "Would that be so terrible?" I raised my eyebrows. "Not that I'm some drooling lecher or anything. Please stop looking at me like that." He cleared his throat. "So I'm curious. Have you ever actually encountered darkspawn before?" "Yes. Many times in fact. They often wander in the forest." I answered. He looked impressed. "When I fought my first one, I wasn't prepared how monstrous it was. I can't say I'm looking forward to encountering another."  
"Huh. They might be monstrous but they are killable like any other. I actually find them less dangerous since I can sense their presence." I said and his mouth dropped open.  
"Y-you can sense darkspawn. But how? You are not a Grey Warden yet, are you?" he asked.  
"No, I am not but with the things I learned over the years I became able to sense the foulness, the...corruption in their blood. And no I am no Warden. I do not have nightmare about the Blight and the darkspawn cannot sense me like I sense them and I also am not immune to the Taint." I explained.  
"Hmm, I see. Anyhow, let's head back to Duncan whenever you're ready, I imagine he's eager to get things started."  
"Of course but first I want to know about the argument I saw. What was it about?" I asked.  
"With the mage? The Circle is here at the king's request and the Chantry doesn't like that one bit. They just love letting mages know how unwelcome they are. And that puts me in a bit awkward position. As you know, I was once templar."  
"So? What does it matter? You never took your vows anyway." I said. He shrugged. "Even so, I'm pretty sure the revered mother meant it as an insult, sending me as her messenger, and the mage picked right up on that. I never would have agreed to deliver it, but Duncan said we're all to cooperate and get along.  
Apparently, they didn't get the same speech." "That is awkward. Anyway, let's get underway." I said an saw that he was smirking. "What?" I frowned. Is there something wrong with my clothes, I wondered.  
"That ryhmed." he said and grinned like the idiot he was. I rolled my eyes and turned away. He followed me to the Grey Wardens' tent. Duncan saw us and "You found Alistair, did you? Good. I'll assume you are ready to begin the preparations." he said and turned to Alistair. "Assuming, of course, that you are quiet finished riling up mages, Alistair."  
Alistair looked annoyed. "What can I say? The revered mother ambushed me. The way she wields guilt they should stick her into the army." he joked. Duncan wasn't impressed. "She forced you to sass the mage, did she? We cannot afford to antagonize anyone, Alistair. We don't need to give anyone more ammunition against us." Duncan said. He looked very serious.  
"You're right, Duncan. I apologize."  
"Now then since you're all here we can begin the preparations. You four will be heading into the Kocari Wilds to perfom two tasks. The first is to obtain three vial of darkspawn blood, one for each recruit." I frowned. "Surely you could have acquired some blood by now." I said. I did not like being sent on a such ridicilous task.  
"Of course. You must work together to collect the components, however. It is as much a part of the Joining as what comes after."  
"Ugh!" I rolled my eyes and asked: "And what's the second task?"  
"There was once a Grey Warden archive in the Wilds, abandoned long ago when we could no longer afford to maintian such remote outposts. It ahs recently come to our attention that some scrolls have been left behind, magically sealed to protect them."He looked at Alistair."Alistair, I want you to retrieve these scrolls if you can."  
"What kind of scrolls are these?" I asked, wondering why I was the only one asking questions.  
"Old treaties, if you are curious. Promises of support made to the Grey Wardens long ago." Duncan explained. "They were once considered only formalities. With so many having forgotten their commitment to us, I suspect it may be a good idea to have something to remind them with." he answered. He seemed patient and ready to answer any question that I might ask. Good, because I had plenty more.  
"And if they are no longer there?" I asked. The others looked eager to get underway and they were sick of me asking so many questions but I did not care.  
"It's possible the scrolls may have been destroyed or even stolen, though the seal's magic should have protected them. Only a Grey Warden can break such a seal." Before I could ask anything else Alistair interrupted. "I don't understand...why leave such things in a ruin if they are so valuable?" Good question, I thought.  
"It was assumed we would someday return. A great many things were assumed that have not help true." said Duncan. What else eas not held true, I wondered.  
"So how will we find this archive?" I asked and managed to pique the interest of the others. They obviously have not thought about that.  
"It will be an overgrown ruin by now but the sealed chest should remain intact. Alistair will guide you to the area you need to search." I thought about the things he said. "Alright. Find three vials of blood and the archive. Understood."  
Duncan nodded and turned to Alistair again. "Watch over your charges, Alistair. Return quickly, and safely."  
Alistair nodded, too. "We will."  
"Then may the Maker watch over your path. I will see you when you return." Then we walked towards the gate that kept people from entering the Wilds.  
"Finally! A forest! And it's facinating." I said while the others looked at me as if I was insane, but I did not care. I was sick of the grey colour of the stones all around me. I needed more brown and green and the Kocari Wilds definitely lived up to my expectations...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

On a second thought, it did not live up my expectations. The Kocari Wilds, eh? It should been called the Kocari Swamps instead. There were very few trees compared to the Lost Forest and it was crawling with darkspawn. It was horrible. The darkspawn really are evil creatures, I thought, looking at the things they have done to the soldiers. At least finding the blood was easy. As easy as it could be when you are travelling with scared little boys. Daveth and Jory. It was wonder how they managed to get recruited. Thankfully, Alistair was not like them. I would probably go insane and kill both Daveth and Jory if he was not there though even he could not help me keep my sanity when I saw the chest that was supposed to hold the treaties was broken and the treaties were long gone.  
"Wonderful! Really. We came this deep into the Wilds for nothing. Absolutely nothing!" I shouted. "Ugh! Bloody waste of time! Let's get out of here right now." But before we turned to go, we heard someone speaking.  
"Well, well what have we here?" she asked while she was walking down the ruins. "Are you a vulture, I wonder. A scavenger poking amidst aa corpse whose bones were long since cleaned? Or merely an intruder, come into these darkspawn filled wilds of mine in search of easy prey?" She stood right infront of us as the others turned to face her, too. "What say you, hmm? Scavenger or intruder?"  
she asked. The others jumped when I suddenly started laughing. "Intruder? And just how are these your Wilds?" I asked when I stopped laughing. She, too seemed to be surprise by my reaction but she was not late to answer. "Because I know them as only who owns them could. Can you claim the same?" I smirked at her. "I could if I spent a few years here or lived here like you do." I said. She walked passed us. "You see, I have watched your progress fo some time. 'Where do they go?' I wondered. 'Why are they here?'. And now you disturb ashes none have touched for so long. Why is that?" she asked but before I answer Alistair spoke. "Don't answer her. She looks Chasind, and that means others may be nearby." he said in a low voice but not low enough. "Uuu... You fear barbarians will swoop down upon you?" she said sarcasticly and Alistair did not like that. "Yes, swooping is bad." he said and it was Daveth's turn to speak. "She's a Witch of the Wilds, she is! She'll turn us into toads!" he said. He looked even more scared than the time he first saw me. So, another apostate who lives in the middle of a forest. How cheery, I thought. "Witch of the Wilds? Such idle fancies, those legends. Have you no minds of your own?" Then she looked at me again. "You there. Woman do not frighten like little boys. Tell me your name and I shall tell you mine." she said to me. I was not sure what to make of her but she seemd like our only change to find the treaties and get out of here so cooperating seemed like the wisest choice. "You may call me Aurora, if you must." I said. She nodded. "And you may call me Morrigan, if you wish. Shall I guess your purpose? You sought something in that chest, something that is here no longer?" "Here no longer?" Alistair snapped. "You stole them, didn't you? You're... some kind of... sneaky... witch theif!" Sure, I thought. Why don't we just insult the mysterious woman we met in the forest? Because that will surely make everything better. I rolled my eyes.  
"How very elequent. How does one steal from dead man?" Morrigan said. She was not impressed, either.  
"Quiet easily, it seemes. Those documents are Grey Warden property, and I sugggest you return them." Alistair said.  
"I will not, for 'twas not I who removed them. Invoke a name that mean nothing here any longer, if you wish. I am not threathed." "But you speak like you know the one who removed them. Who was it if it were not you?" I asked. "'Twas my mother, in fact." she said. Her mother? Interesting. "Can you take us to her, then?" "Hmm... There is a sensible request. I like you." Morrigan said. "I'd be careful. First it's 'I like you...' but then 'zap'! Frog time." said Alistair. I gave him look that says 'Don't be ridicilous'. He shrugged. And of course Daveth didn't like the idea, either. "She'll put us all in a pot, she will, just you watch." he said. Jory looked like he had enough of this. "If the pot's warmer than this forest, it would be a nice change." he said. I agreed.  
"Follow me, then, if it pleases you." said Morrigan and started walking.  
"Try not to piss yourselves on the way, will you?" I told the others before following her. Our journey did not take as long as I thought it would, but we got incredibly deep into the Wilds. When we arrieved, I saw an old woman standing outside a small hut. "Greetings, Mother. I bring before you four Grey Wardens who..." Morrigan started but her mother cut her off before she could finish.  
"I see them, girl. Hmm... Much as I expected." she said.  
"Are we suppose to believe that you were expecting us?" Alistair said. He obviously did not believe it.  
"You are required to do nothing, least of all believe. Shut one's eyes tight or open one's arms wide... either way one's a fool." she said. She was definitely crazy and possibly dangerous but there was more to her.  
She was obviously smart. She was unreadable. Her intensions were unclear and I did not like this. So much was uncertain.  
"She's a witch, I tell you. We shouldn't be talking to her." Daveth said. He was really annoying with this paranoia of his. At least I was not the only one who thought so. "Quiet, Daveth! If she's really a witch, do you want to make her mad?" Jory snapped at Daveth. "There is a smart lad. Sadly irrelevent to the larger scheme of things, but it is not I who decides. Believe what you will." said the old woman. I could sense something in her. It was like a corruption but nothing the one in darkspawn. It was like some kind of magic but then it was nothing like magic. She was not like anything I have seen before and I have seen a lot of things during my journeys. I was not scared of her but not being able to know what she is worried me. I was starting to come up with theories when I realized she was talking to me. "And what of you? Does your woman mind give you a different view point? Or do you believe as the others do?" she asked me. From the look in her eyes I could almost tell that she was thinking similar thing about me. But I was not there to discuss my beliefs."I belive you have something we need." I said.  
"They did not come to listen to your wild tales, mother." said Morrigan.  
"True. They came for their treaties, yes?" She looked disappointed because she could not get a proper answer from but still went inside the hut and came out with a small pile papers in her hands. "Before you start barking, your precious seal wore off long ago. I have protected these." She handed me the paper and gave me sharp look while doing it. I was starting to get the impression that she did not like me.  
"You... oh. You protected them?" Alistair said, surprised. To be honest I was quiet surprised, too. Why would she protect those papers without any hope of reward? Perhaps it was a part of her plan. She said she expected us or at least someone. She definitely had a plan but I had no clue to be able to figure out what it was. Yet.  
"And why not?" she said, making it sound it was something that everyone would do. But looking at her she did not seem like someone who would do what everyone would do. She looked at me again. "Take them to your Grey Wardens and tell this Blight's threat is greater than they realize!" she said. I frowned "What do you means it's greater than they realize?" I asked.  
"Either the threat is more or they realize less!" she laughed. "Or perhaps the threat is nothing! Or perhaps they realize nothing!" she laughed again and I was once again assured that she was crazy.  
"Oh, do not mind me. You have what you came for!" "Time for you to go, then." said Morrigan. "Do not be ridicilous, girl. These are your guests." said the old woman. "Oh, very well. I will show you out oof the woods. Follow me." Morrigan did not like this but escourted us anyway. I shot a glance at Morrigan's mother one more time. She was just standing there, watching us as we go without an expression on her face. Creepy woman.

It took us about half an hour to get back. When we did, I went to the kennnels and gave the flower I found to the kennelmaster. He looked pleased and stared treating the dog immediately. Then we headed back to the Grey Wardens'  
tent. "So you return from the Wilds. Have you been succesful?" asked Duncan as we approached the tent.  
"We have." I answered. "Good. I've had the Circle mages preparing. With the blood you've retrieved, we can begin the Joining immediately." I nodded.  
"Now will you tell what this Joining is about?" asked Jory from behind me. Duncan looked at me. I guess he was surprised that I did not tell them already. He spoke without taking his eyes off me.  
"I will not lie; we Grey Wardens pay a heavy price to become what we are. Fate may decree that you pay your price now rather than later. "Is that why the Joining is so secret?" asked Daveth. I could see that they didn't like the idea of the Joining.  
"If only such secrecy were unnecessary and all understood the necessity of such sacrifice. Sadly, that will never be so.  
Daveth sighed. "Let's go then. I'm anxious to see this Joining now."  
"I agree. Let's have it done." said Jory.  
"Then let us begin. Alistair, take them to the old temple." said Duncan. Alistair told us to follow him and we did. He took us to the place that I first found him. "Now we wait for Duncan." he said and folded his arms. After about five minutes Jory started losing his patience. "The more I hear about this Joining, the less I like it." he said. Daveth was obviously sick of him.  
"Are you blubbering again?" he asked. He was annoyed. So was I to be honest.  
"Why all these damned tests? Have I not earned my place?" He looked so eager to go through the Joining a few hours ago and look at him now. "Maybe it's tradition. Maybe they are just trying to annoy you." said Daveth. "There is nothing we can do about it now, is there? So stop your whining. 'Tis annoying." I said. "I only know that my wife is in Highever with a child on the way. If they had warned me... it just doesn't seem fair." he said. He looked like he could cry at my touch.  
"Would you have come if they'd warned you? Maybe that's why they don't. The Warden do what they must, right?" Daveth seemed to understand the necessity of this sacrifice.  
"Including sacrificing us?" said Jory. If the Joining does not kill him, I will, I thought. I glared at him but he did not realize.  
"I'd sacrifice a lot more if I knew it would end the Blight." said Daveth in a harsh tone. "Ugh! Like I said before there is nothing we can do about it now. So will you both please shut up? You are making my head ache!" I scowled at them.  
"Yes, ser knight. Try not to wet your trousers while we're waiting." Daveth said sarcasticly.  
Jory shook his head. "I've just never faced a foe I could not engage with my blade." I was about to cast a spell of silence on both of them when Duncan joined us. "At last we come to the Joining." He walked passed us and put a chalice on a table that I have not realized it was there before. We stood infront of the table.  
"The Grey Wardens were founded during the first Blight, when humanity stood on the verge of annihilation. So it was that the first Grey Wardens drank of darkspawn blood and mastered their taint." said Duncan, finally ucovering the ritual. Jory did not take it well.  
"We're... going to drink the blood of those... those creatures?" he asked in horror.  
"As the first Wardens did before us, as we did before you. This is the source of our power and our victory." "Those who survive the Joinig become immune to the taint. We can sense it in the darkspawn and use it to slay the archdemon." Alistair said. It was getting really boring for me. Could they not summon me later? I already knew all of this and even more.  
"Those who survive?" Jory's eyes widened. He looked he was about to pass out.  
"Not all who drink the blood survive and those who do are forever changed. This is why the Joining is a secret. It is the price we pay. We speak only a few words prior the Joining, but these words have been said since the first.  
Alistair, if you would?" Duncan said quickly without leaving a chance to ask more questions. I looked at Alistair as he spoke. He lowered his head. "Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand, vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten and that one day we shall join you." He said the words in such a grim tone that it gave me goosebumps. Duncan nodded and took tha chalice from where it was standing. "Daveth, step forward." he said and handed the chalice to him. Daveth hesitated at first but then drank the blood and handed the chalice back to Duncan. Duncan took a step back and watched. At first everything was normal but then Daveth held his head and suddenly bent down. He screaming like he was in a great pain. Then suddenly he lifted his head. I did not see his expression because I stood behind but Jory certainly did not like what he saw.  
"Maker's breaht!" he gasped. Daveth fell to his knee, holding his throat like he was choking. He struggled like that for a while and dropped on the floor. He was dead.  
"I am sorry, Daveth." said Duncan and turned to Jory who backing up. "Step forward, Jory." Jory drew his blade. "But... I have a wife. A child! Had I known..." He was terrified and he was an idiot. I knew the rules of the Joining. If he had drunk the blood, he might have had a chance but when he drew his blade, it was over for sure.  
"There is no turning back." I must admit that Duncan looked a bit scary. "No! You ask too much! There is no glory in this!" said Jory. Duncan drew his blade. He made Jory drop his weapon within seconds and stabbed him in the stomach. "I am sorry." He pulled his blade out of Jory stomach and looked at me.  
It was my turn.  
"You are called upon to submit yourself to the taint for the greater good." He gave me the chalice. "From this moment forth, you are a Grey Warden."  
I looked at blood in the chalice and looked back at Duncan and Alistair. "Just so you know, if I die because of this, I will come back from the Fade and haunt you. The both of you." I said and drank the blood without a second thought.  
It was fine at first but then a great pain took over my body and I dropped the chalice. It was unbearable. My head felt like it was going to explode and I lost consciousness within seconds. I stood in the middle of darkness and flames.  
Purple flames... 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

So I did not die. I found both Duncan and Alistair staring at me when I woke up. Alistair sighed."Two more deaths. In my Joining only one of us died, but it was... horrible. I'm glad at least one of you made it through." he said.  
"How do you feel?" asked Duncan. I was fine so that's what I told him.  
"Did you have dreams? I had terrible dreams after my Joining." said Alistair.  
"Such dreams come when you begin to sense darkspawn, as you know like many other things." Duncan explained.  
"Before I forget, there's one last part to your Joining. We take some of that blood and put it in a pendant. Something to reming us... of those who didn't make it this far." said Alistair and he put some of the blood that was spread on the floor into some kind of amulet and gave it to me.  
I held it in my hand." I am not sure I want to remember any of this again but... thanks, I guess." I said and put it around my neck.  
"Take some time. When you're ready, I'd like you to accompany me to a meeting with the king." Duncan told me. What? Why would the king want me to attend to a meeting?  
I frowned. "What kind of meeting?" "The king is discussing strategy for the upcoming battle. I am not sure why he requested your presence." Great. He did not know, either. "The meeting is to the west, down the stairs. Please attend as soon as you are able." Then both of them walked away, left me wondering why the king would want my presence. Was he insane? Stupid? Alistair has been a Grey Warden longer than I have.  
Why me and not him? Maybe he just wanted to see me which was reasonable option considering the way he looked at me the laast time we met. But was he not married? Though when I think of it, marriage has never been able to stop men from looking at other women. Especially if it's a political marriage. I sighed. I should not make him wait any longer, I thought. He is still the king afterall. I went downstairs and took my place next to Duncan in the meeting.  
"Loghain, my decision is final. I will stand by the Grey Wardens in this assault." King Cailan looked really determined.  
"You risk too much, Cailan! The darkspawn horde is too dangerous for you to be playing hero on the front lines." Loghain said. I agreed but the king was too stubborn to be talked out of anything.  
"If that's the case, perhaps we should wait for Orlesian forces to join us, afterall." I frowned. We could wait for them? Then why in the Fade we are not? Looking at Loghain face when he heard the word 'Orlesian' answered my questions.  
"I must repeat my protest to your fool notion that we need Orlesians to defend ourselves!" Loghain said, angrily. He must have something against Orlesians, I thought.  
"It is not a 'fool notion'. Our arguments with the Orlesians are a thing of the past... and you will remember who is king." What argument? I looked around and everybody but me seemed to know what they were talking about. Living in a forest makes you a little ignorant, I guess. I should ask Alistair about it later, right now the important thing was the argument here. Loghain was as stubborn as king Cailan which did not help the matter. "How fortunate Maric did not live to see his son ready to hand Fereldan over to those who enslaved us for a century!" "Then our current forces will have to suffice, won't they?" He turned to our direction. "Duncan, are your men ready for battle?"he asked.  
"They are, your Majesty." Duncan replied. The king nodded and looked at me. "And this is the recruit that I met on the road earlier? I understand congratulations are in order."  
"Thank you, your Majesty." I said, bowing slightly.  
"Every Grey Warden is needed now. You should be honored to join their ranks." the king said with a smile. Loghain did not like this, either.  
"Your fascination with glory and legends will be your undoing, Cailan. We must attend to reality."  
"Fine. Speak your strategy. The Grey Wardens and I draw the darkspawn to charging our lines and then...?" the king said. They both leaned on the table infront of them. Loghain pointed some marked places on the map on the table. "You will alert the tower to light the beacon, signaling my men to charge from cover." started Loghain.  
"To falnk the darkspawn, I remember. This is the Tower of Ishal in the ruins, yes? Who shall light this beacon?" the king asked. My eyes widened in horror. A tower. They were talking about a tower and lighting a beacon. The images of the dream I had on my last day in the forest flashed in my mind. A battle, a bridge, a tower and darkspawn. This was it. The dream took place in Ostagar. Alistair and I were going to be sent to light this beacon and die right after we did. But why send two Grey Wardens to light a stupid beacon? We should be in the battle. Or maybe it was just a stupid dream. But that much of a coincidence cannot be. I looked at the king until he finally decided who to send to the tower. "I have a few man stationed there. It's not a dangerous tank, but it is vital." Loghain said. Yes! Send Loghain's men to do it. Sending Grey Wardens to an errand like this would ridicilous in a battle with darkspawn anyway!, I thought. My eyes were still wide with worry since the king have not decided what to do yet. I became so anxious that I almost yelled at him to hurry up.  
"Then we should send our best." said the king. Loghain's men are the best aren't they? Yes, they are. You should send them, I thought, looking at the king's head like I was trying to make a hole in his skull. Maybe I could control his brain that way. But that was almost impossible without blood magic. I cursed myself for refusing to learn it all those years ago. Never thought I would need it. And of course his decision was what I expected.  
"Send Alistair and the new Grey Warden to make sure it's done." I hated him at that moment even though he had no idea he has just sentenced us to death. I wanted to suck out all the air around him and watch him suffocate.  
"I refuse to be sent on an errand!" I snapped and everyone around me jumped. Duncan cleared his throat. "We need the beacon. Without it, Loghain's men won't know when to charge." He expected me to understand, but he did not what I knew. And I also knew that he would not believe me if I told him so I had no other chance but to obey. I stared at the ground. "You see? Glory for everyone!" the king said and I almost set his hair on fire and not just the one on his head. He only cared about glory and thought I did, too. I could not belive he could be that stupid and that they made people like him king. "You rely on these Grey Wardens too much. Is that truly wise?" asked Loghain. He certainly disliked Grey Wardens for some reason.  
"Enough of your conspiracy theories, Loghain. Grey Wardens battle the Blight no matter where they're from." And King Cailan liked them, us, too much. Perhaps that was the reason. Before Loghain could say anything else Duncan cut in. "Your Majesty, you should consider the possibility of the archdemon appearing." he said. Unlike the king and Loghain, he was dead serious about this topic. "There have been no sign of any dragons in the Wilds." Loghain said.  
"Isn't that what your men are here for, Duncan?" asked King Cailan. Duncan looked defeated. "I... yes, your Majesty." he said.  
"Your Majesty, the tower and its beacon are unnecessary. The Circle of Magi..." suddenly started the man who stood in the corner during the whole meeting but the revered mother cut in. "We will not trust any lives to your spells, mage! Save them to the darkspawn!" she snapped. That got me angry. "Really?" I said. "Then I guess I should not be here, either since you will not trust any lives to my spells." I glared at her. I hated all the Chantry zealots.  
They always linked everything to that Maker of theirs. That was their excuse for locking up the mages, too. I did not believe in the Maker so why should I live by His rules? The revered mother looked surprised. "I... I did not mean... I mean I did not know you're mage." she said.  
"Well, I am. And I used to be an apostate, no less." I smirked and she went crimson with embarrassment or anger. Truly, I could not tell but both options amused me.  
"Enough! This plan will suffice. The Grey Wardens will light the beacon." Loghain said, cutting off our argument.  
"Thank you, Loghain. I cannot wait for that glorious moment! The Grey Wardens battle beside th king of Ferelden to stem the tide of evil!" said the king and I wanted to choke him. Again.  
"Yes, Cailan. A glorious moment for us all." Said Loghian with his back turned to us and he walked off. Duncan and I returned to the Grey Wardens' tent. Duncan looked at me and said: "You heard the plan. You and Alistair will go to the Tower of Ishal and ensure that that the beacon is lit." Alistair seemed to dislike the idea as much as I did, though I doubt that our reasons were the same. ""What? I won't be in battle?" he said.  
"This is by the king's personal request, Alistair. I f the beacon is not lit, Teryn Loghain's men won't know when to charge." said Duncan. I frowned. He made it look like that was the only reason he was kept out of the battle but I felt like there was more to it. That was weird. Why would Duncan want to keep Alistair from fighting?  
"So he needs two Grey Wardens standing up there holding the torch. Just in case, right?" Alistair raised his eyebrow. Looks like I was not the only one who sensed that.  
"I agree with Alistair. We should be in battle." I said. He might have had reason to keep Alistair but not me.  
"That is not your choice. If King Cailan wishes Grey Wardens to ensure the beacon is lit, then Grey Wardens will be there." said Duncan. "We must do whatever it takes to destroy the darkspawn... exciting or no."  
"I get it. I get it. Just so you know, if the king ever asks me to put on a dress and dance the Remigold, I'm drawing the line. Darkspawn or no." Alistair said. He looked like he was bored already.  
I chuckled. "I think I would like to see that." I grinned at him. He smiled. "For you, maybe. But it has to be a pretty dress."  
Duncan sighed deeply. "The tower is on the other side of the gorge from the king's camp, the way we came when we arrieved." he said. "You'll need to cross the gorge and head through the gate and up to the tower entrance. From the top you'll over look the entire valley."  
"When do we light the beacon?" I asked. If I as going to die, I might as well do my best before doing so.  
"We will signal you when the time is right. Alistair will know what to look for."  
"What if... the archdemon appears?" "We soil our drawers, that's what." Alistair said but I was not paying any attention to him that moment, I was waiting for Duncan's answer. He looked at me in the eye. He knew that I knew.  
" f it does, leave it to us. I want no heroics from either of you." he said. I nodded. "I know what I have to do." Duncan nodded, too. "The I must join the others. From here, you two are on your own. Remember, you are both Grey Wardens. I expect you to be worthy of that title."  
"Duncan... may the Maker watch over you." Alistair said, suddenly. "May He watch over us all." Duncan replied and headed of to join the others. Ugh! I cannot believe I am going on a mission that I know I will die at the end of, I thought. I glanced at Alistair. He seemed eager to proceed. Probably with the hope of joining the battle afterwards. I scowled and started walking towards the way I entered the camp. I stepped on the gorge and looked at the battle field. Those poor soldier who had no idea what was going to happen to them. I looked ahead and started running with Alistair behind me. I ran faster than I did in my dream, hoping that timing would change something.

After we passed the gorge we encountered a few darkspawn. Nothing we could not handle. We were doing just fine until we met two soldiers who were runnig away from the tower.  
"You... you're Grey Wardens, aren't you? The tower. It's been taken." said one of them. Alistair and I glanced at each other. "What are you talking about, men? Taken how?" Alistair asked. The soldier pointed at the tower. "The darkspawn came from the lower chambers! They're everywhere! Most of our men are dead!"  
"Then we get to the beacon and light it ourselves!" Alistair said. Wonderful. One step closer to the dream. The soldiers join us and we fought our way through the darkspawn towards the tower. I tried to save as many soldiers as I could even though there were not many left to save at the first place. I do not know how much time it took us to reach the tower but it felt like ages to me. I stood in front of the tower entrance and waited for a while. I took a deep breath and let it out. Then I took the first step into the tower and my tomb...


End file.
